The Origins of Autumn
by Thea Harper
Summary: How did she get her start? Why was she always so angry? Why did she hate her family? And why was the Arrow the only person who could calm her down and talk sense into her? Autumn Morrison's life from 17 (18) and on and how she became a villain from a family of heroes


_**A/N: S this story was written based on the very first OC family me and a friend created on our Saviors RP...**_

Autumn Astella Morrison sat in her room staring out the window at the bright blue sky her ear buds in as she did her Math homework. She normally did her work in her room, and pretty much everything else as well she preferred the solitude of her room. It gave her time to think and paint and listen to music without being interrupted.  
"Autumn! Where did you put my I pod?"  
Well, mostly uninterrupted. Ethan Morrison, her twin brother and cancer survivor barged through her door and she was on her feet in an instant already trying to shove her brother out the door even though he was taller than she was but not heavier thank goodness.  
"First off, knock next time and secondly I don't have it."  
She managed to get him out of her room before she turned back to her homework and groaned in dismay. She had accidentally spilled her drink all over her almost done homework and the lead had faded because she didn't write very dark. Now she had two more hours worth of math homework to re-do thanks to her brother. Bitterness swelled up inside of her an emotion she actually felt quite often towards her family. Ever since her brother had been diagnosed it had been "Ethan can't do this" and "Ethan can't eat that" and she was stripped of her childhood pretty much. She didn't get to celebrate her seventh,eighth, or ninth birthday thanks to him getting sick seemingly ever single month before their birthday. Her parents payed more attention to Ethan than Autumn and though she never told them, that hurt having to live her life like her brother would break at every moment and walking through her eighth grade year as a twin to the boy who had Cancer. The only time she got time to herself was when her Dad or Mom decided to spar or teach her how to use her powers and she savored those moments like a child savoring a sweet treat. She sighed and looked around her room and saw her keys to her car lying on her desk and she snagged them climbing out her window and down the fire escape making sure she grabbed her phone and locked her door behind her. She reached the bottom of the fire escape and walked to the front of the apartment complex her and her family lived in spotting her ruby red motorcycle glinting in the sun. She was 17 (almost 18 but no one really cared anymore) and soon she promised herself she would leave as soon as she could, start her own life become her own person and finally be seen for who she was. She turned her keys in the ignition and shot down the street headed for S.T.A.R. labs, and the room built for sparring so her dad and the Arrow could spar and train anytime they wanted, and the best part was it was normally devoid of all life and filled with sharp objects she could aim with and dummy's for her to take her anger and sadness out on. But as she got there she heard a pounding noise and a steady _Thwack Thwack Thwack_ of somebody's fist hitting a punching bag. When she got there she saw her 'Uncle' Oliver.  
"Uncle Ollie?"  
She asked kinda confused and her uncle turned around to face her sweat rolling down his face as he smiled up at her suddenly unstrapping his gloves and grabbing a towel.  
"Hey Mun!"  
Autumn cringed  
"No one calls me that anymore and what are you doing here anyway?"  
"Mun was your nickname though! And how could I miss my favorite niece's birthday?"  
" I think I'm your only niece so you have to like me. And so far you're the only one who's remembered though not to well because my birthday isn't till next week."  
"Oh...Well do you want to spar? Or practice shooting a bow and arrow? Or you could try and best me on the salmon ladder."

Autumn smiled and looked at her uncle with a tinkle in her eyes  
"Sure let me just get changed and we can do all three of those things. I have loads of time on my hands these days."  
Autumn said as she walked to the changing room coming back in leggings and a gray black t-shirt her black sneaker-ed feet squeaking on the floor and tugging on her black finger-less gloves  
"Ready?"  
"I don't know are you ready Uncle Ollie?"  
"As I'll ever be!"

"Let's spar then!"


End file.
